Leave It All Behind
by AhMunnaEatChoo
Summary: GSR. Sara is sick and tired of her and Grissom's little game so she decides that she's had enough. PLEASE read and review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters. If I did, Grissom and Sara would have gotten together a couple of seasons ago. **

**Summary: Sara is sick and tired of that little game she and Grissom have been playing lately so she decides that she has had enough. **

**Leave It All Behind**

"Hey Sara, why are you leaving?" Greg asked when he walked into the locker after hearing from the rumor mill that Sara had resigned. He didn't believe it at first. The bored secretaries were always gossiping and by the time it fully made its way around it was completely different from what had really happened. But he realized that it was true when he saw her emptying her locker of her belongings.

"Ask Grissom, he knows," Sara said nonchalantly.

How can she be so nonchalant about this? She was leaving and they may never see her again. Greg watched her put her gun, her I.D. and a few other things into a manila envelope to deliver to Grissom. She set her things down and walked over to where Greg was standing, watching her. She smiled and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Don't worry about me. You'll be fine. I'll call you okay?" Sara said.

She gave him a small peck on the cheek and left the locker room, the door swinging behind her.

"Hey Nick, Grissom's not in his office is he?" Sara asked, hoping desperately that he wasn't.

Nick shook his head no and Sara breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want to face him before she left or she might not be able to leave at all.

She entered his office and quickly set the manila envelope and a letter on his desk.

"Goodbye," she whispered.

Sara said her goodbyes to the team and left behind her former workplace. If she wanted so badly to leave, then why was she having such a hard time? She wanted to go, to leave it all behind.

"Come on, Sara. Don't look back," she whispered to herself.

She went home and packed away her belongings. She was going to stay with a friend in Frisco so her furniture wasn't needed. The place looked much larger without all of her clutter. The only things left were her luggage and the plant.

She remembered receiving the plant. Grissom could be thoughtful. When he tried. She smiled and set the plant on her kitchen counter, watering it for the last time. She stepped out onto the balcony and saw the taxi cab waiting in front of her apartment building. Grabbing her bags, she took one last look around her apartment. She took a deep breath and closed the door.

The taxi cab stopped in front of McCarran International Airport. She handed the driver a twenty and told him to keep the change.

**Meanwhile**

Grissom stumbled into his office, locking the door behind him. He took a seat behind his desk, not noticing her letter and package. It took him a while before he noticed them. He was so wrapped up in sulking. He knew what was in the manila envelope but it was the letter that caught his interest. On the front it read _Grissom_ in Sara's handwriting. He turned the envelope over and ran his finger over the kiss she left on the back. He opened it up and began to read.

_Grissom,_

_By the time you get this I'll be boarding a plane. But I'm not going to tell you where because I don't want you to come after me. I just need some time to think this all through. _

_You've put me through a lot while working for you and I need to get away. I'm sorry to leave like this but there is just no other way. _

_I love you with all my heart and I always will. _

_Sincerely yours, _

_Sara Sidle. _

He refolded the letter and put it in his jacket pocket. He rose from his seat and ran to the break room where Nick, Warrick, Greg and Catherine were lounging around.

"Catherine, I need to borrow your car," he said breathlessly.

"Where's your car?" she questioned.

"It's in the shop. Look I really don't have time for this. If I don't get to the airport soon Sara will be gone," he said.

Catherine grabbed her purse and pulled out her keys. She tossed them to him and wished him luck.

"Grissom, wait!" Greg said.

"What Greg?"

"She's going to San Francisco. She told me not to tell anyone unless it was an emergency and I'm going to assume that this is an emergency," Greg rambled.

Grissom smiled and thanked him.

**xxxxx**

"I need a one way ticket to San Francisco," Grissom said.

They woman made up his ticket and he handed her his credit card fidgeting in worriment as she took her time.

"Please, ma'am, this is urgent," he said nicely, trying to keep calm.

This was his last chance to stop her the right way. No plant, nothing like that. The woman handed him his ticket and he thanked her graciously.

"**Now boarding flight 1109 to San Francisco." **

Grissom quickened his pace. There she was. She was handing her ticket to the woman at the podium, getting ready to board the plane.

_Okay Gil, you can do this, _he silently cheered himself on.

"Sara!" he yelled over the crowed.

He saw her look up. She scanned the crowed, think for a second that it was him.

_No more wishful thinking, sweetheart. _

"Sara!" he yelled, making his way around people.

There it was again. Her name being called. She looked around and finally spotted him. Her mouth dropped a bit and she smiled. He came after her.

"Grissom, what are you doing here? Don't you need a ticket to get past security?" Sara asked him. She dropped her bag on the ground beside her.

"I-I bought one," he said, showing him her ticket.

She smiled and laughed a little, "You bought a ticket just to stop me from leaving?"

"I didn't want to let you go without saying goodbye. I've so stupid. I never should have turned you down. I'm sorry, Sara. I love you," he said.

"You don't have to worry about saying goodbye. I'm not going anywhere."

They smiled and he pulled her into him, kissing her forehead. She looked up at him, letting him press his mouth on hers for a kiss.

The people around them stood up and gave them a standing ovation. She pulled away from him and looked at him, "This is just like a movie."

"Only better."


End file.
